Glimpses
by shattered.illusiions
Summary: Since the founding of the Vongola, the masked division - Code 000 - has been tasked with the Vongola's internal security. This is the tale of the tenth generation.
1. Chapter 1

**Dear readers,  
**

**Hello darlings! This is shattered.i here! As resident Mist Guardian of the Vongola Secret Division (VSD) , I decided to write a sidestory, as has my fellow guardian - Shan Hui. As the title suggest, this story is a glimpse into the VSD members' daily lives and pasts. As a note to the readers, this story will not always be consistent with the original VSD. This is because scyterfrnz and I have differing views on the characters and how they should act.**

**I would like to thank all readers for, well reading, and all future reviewers for reviewing in advance. Constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Love,**

**Donna Aurélie Licciardi**

**Mist Guardian of the Vongola Code 000**

* * *

The [Glimpses] Chosen

Sky

A child lay bruised and beaten on the bloodied wooden floor of her home.

Home wasn't safe now, ever since her mother died and her brother left for Australia. Nowhere was safe – not with her father around.

The loud crack that resounded in the deafening silence was all the warning that Tatiana Pereira Lerais had before her father brought his leather belt down, splitting her skin.

"It's all your fault," he panted as he slammed his belt into her flesh. "It's your fault that they're coming after me again."

Her glassy chocolate eyes stared blankly out the dust covered window. Outside, she knew were words spray painted by the men last night, 'O$P$' they had written in red. She did not know what it meant, only the consequences. Her father had been far more violent since he came back, drunk, and saw it.

As she watched, the glass shattered, and her beating came to an abrupt end. Blood spurted out of his body, though there was so much of it in the room that it scarcely made a difference. His belt flew out of his grip, its buckle clattering loudly in the silence.

"It is unwise to hurt the child Kyuudaime-sama has chosen," Reborn informed him nonchalantly, though his eyes were steely.

Her father opened his mouth to speak, clutching his bleeding shoulder, but was silenced by a bullet in his left knee. His bloodshot eyes stared at Reborn, clouded over in pain.

"I'll be taking your daughter then, Pereira-san," he informed her father before commenting, "It does seem as if she is not wanted here."

Tatiana looked up at him, faint curiosity flickering in the world-weary depths of her eyes.

"Hello there Pereira-chan. I don't suppose there's anything you would like to take along? No? Then let us be off."

The duo left behind a bleeding gambler, his debts and a life of abuse.

The [Glimpses] Chosen

Sun

A blond looked down at Reborn with calculative eyes.

"Once this is done we will consider your debt paid," he stated, his words slightly distorted by his heavy Texan accent. "The Nese family will stay neutral in all Vongola affairs from now on."

"I understand," Reborn nodded. "It is a pity – the Nese family was a good ally in the past. Where is the child?"

At that moment, a small blonde with the brightest azure eyes Reborn had seen ran into the room. Her governess was not far behind, frowning at her with disapproving eyes.

"Daddy!" She exclaimed excitedly, rushing to hug her father.

She slipped on the marble tiles and fell, reaching out for her father in a desperate attempt to stop her fall. He stepped back, letting her fall as he looked on apathetically. Her governess rushed to her ward's side, looking to her employer in askance.

"Pack her things – she is leaving today," he ordered brusquely, his tone brooking no argument.

"Am I to be dismissed then?" she asked, ashen.

"You are no longer needed," he answered curtly, and strode out the room without so much as a glance towards his daughter.

The words 'and neither is she' rang out in the still room. Silje Nese sobbed, staring at her father's retreating back with teary sapphire eyes.

Reborn nodded to the distressed woman and left.

The [Glimpses] Chosen

Rain

A child's cry rang out, accompanied by the song of bitter rain. Hibari Rei lay on the dark roads of Osaka, where her recently departed parents had brought her for a vacation, blood matting her hair. The night sky was clouded, like her glazed storm-gray eyes.

Rainwater splashed as a small, dark figure made its way to the car crash

"It's raining. How… fitting," His small, high voice commented.

Her eyes peered up at him tearfully from the mass of broken glass and dented metal, before Rei proceeded to cry for her brother. Reborn sighed. Before long, all her memories of her sibling would be gone.

She would move on to a new life with her fellow chosen, in the 10th generation Masquerada. A new name would be needed for all association with the Hibari family to be erased.

"Yes, I think Dafne shall do nicely. Dafne Vongola, if the Ninth can be convinced to take her in. Come along then, Dafne-chan."

The [Glimpses] Chosen

Storm

It was a bright afternoon in Egypt that Reborn found the famed politician, Bast Sawalha, pale and trembling in his home. His wife stood by his side, staring at their daughter, aghast.

"Good afternoon Sawalha-san. Did I come at a bad time?" he inquired.

"Basset… My beloved…" Bast muttered incomprehensibly, evidently still in shock.

"Excuse me?"

For the first time in several years, Reborn was highly confused.

His wife attempted a strained smile.

"I apologize, Reborn. Soni here"- she gestured to the redhead -"has evidently read one too many books-"

"And killed my monkey," Bast wailed mournfully, now out of shock and into depression.

The man's face was haggard and grey, large eye bags indicating a lack of sleep. The loss of his monkey had taken a toll on his heath.

Reborn glanced at the furry, misshapen object in Soni-Vaphra's tight grasp, realizing belatedly that it was the unfortunate monkey's paw.

"As you can see, we do need to arrange a punishment for her, so if you would be so kind as to return later in the day, I would be very much in your debt," she smiled tightly.

"No punishment will be enough to avenge Basset's death," Bast bawled, depressed.

"I may have a solution for that. Kyuudaime-sama has recently chosen Sawalha-chan to be part of the 10th generation of a select division in the Vongola," he informed them.

"The training will be harsh and strict and she will not be pampered as she is at him. I will not lie to you – she will disappear from a great part of your lives. One day, you may even forget you ever had a daughter. She may die in battle – but then, every day you live, there is risk of that. She will not, however, be alone. Six others will be with her.

"Do you accept the Vongola's offer?"

They stared at him, stunned, before sharing a heated discussion.

"Before I answer, I must ask one very serious question," Soni-Vaphra's mother stated, half an hour later.

Reborn nodded, gesturing for her to continue.

"_Are there any boys in the division?"_

Reborn suppressed the urge to slam his head into the wall.

"No Sawalha-san," he answered wearily.

"Then I accept."

The [Glimpses] Chosen

Cloud

The wind blew faint strains of music to Reborn's ears.

"Good morning Kyung-san, Madam Kyung," Reborn nodded.

Madam Kyung, a stern-faced brunette in her late thirties, looked up from her paperwork and inquired, "Good afternoon Reborn, is there a particular reason for your visit?"

Her husband sat reading the newspapers placidly, glancing idly at Reborn.

"I am here for your daughter, Madame Kyung. She has been chosen," he informed the vice president of the Korean research centre.

"That failure?" she demanded incredulously. "Whatever would Kyuudaime want with her?"

Reborn's eyes narrowed sharply.

"That is Kyuudaime-_sama _to you, Madam Kyung. And it is not your place to question Kyuudaime-sama's orders," Reborn rebutted her.

"Yes Reborn," she ground out through gritted teeth.

"I expect to see Kyung-chan packed and ready to leave by six o'clock," he ordered.

Spinning on his heel, he left, leaving behind a seething woman, her husband and the sound of violins playing.

The [Glimpses] Chosen

Mist

Venetian lace frothed around the Licciardi matriarch's flushed throat. Perched elegantly upon a wingback chair, her features twisted into a snarl, Renata Licciardi's usual composure was lost in a storm of indignant rage.

"What is _this_?" she hissed, flinging the crumpled parchment at Reborn.

"If you read the letter, I'm sure you'll find Kyuudaime-sama's orders quite clear," Reborn pulled the parchment off his head, annoyance flickering in his eyes. "Kyuudaime-sama picked her personally, along with the rest of the division. You should be honoured, Madame."

"_Honoured?_" she all but spat out in disbelief, almost hysterical. With a crazed gleam in her stormy eyes, she ranted and raved, "You expect me, head of the noble house Licciardi to be _honoured _that that disgrace has been chosen? Diamente should have been chosen! She _will _be chosen! I _demand-_"

The sight of Reborn's loaded pistol aimed at her silenced the woman.

"Do not presume that you have any right to or are in any position to do anything. Least of all question Kyuudaime-sama's decisions," he stated venomously, trembling with suppressed rage.

Lowering his pistol, he stated quite calmly, "I expect her to be ready by 7 o'clock tonight. Good day Madame."

The proud matriarch was quite pale when he left.

The [Glimpses] Chosen

Lightning

The evening was humid, and the cloud drifted lazily along the amber sky as Aina Sezioskie stumbled across the Swiss countryside.

She wondered where her mother was. The last time she had seen her was when she was in a box, and everyone was crying and wearing black. She wondered too, where her father was. She had never seen him, but her aunt, Verena Sezioskie, had hissed at her that he had not wanted her – no one did, and least of all her aunt herself – which was why she was with her aunt.

The river flowed, deceptively gentle, and Aina sat by it, swinging her feet as she contemplated her situation.

Her aunt hated her for some inexplicable reason that Aina could not fathom. Had she done something to offend her aunt's countryside sensibilities?

While she sat in the weak sunlight, her aunt crept behind her in the brush. Finally, here was her chance to get rid of Diellza's brat!

With a push and a loud splash, Aina fell headfirst into the water and was held there by her aunt's tight grip. Panicking, she tried to struggle, but to no avail.

Bubbles of air escaped her lips, as she descended the slow spiral into unconsciousness. Over the deafening pound of blood in her ears, she was dimly aware of the fact that the water was rapidly turning red with crimson blood, and that her aunt, falling into the river herself, had let her go, before she bobbed to the surface.

"Hello Sezioskie-chan. I apologize for having injured your aunt," he nodded, although there was no repentance in his eyes.

The duo left her aunt to drown, in the very river she had tried to drown her niece in.

The [Glimpses] Chosen

Chapter One End

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated, as are suggestions and flames.**

**Edit**

_As promised, here are the revised versions of Chapters 1-3. Chapter 4 would have been out today, if not for that I discovered a discrepancy and am currently rewriting a portion of it. As such, Chapter 4 should be posted latest on Tuesday, 25 October._

_You may - should - have noticed that the names have been changed. This due to that all of the characters' names - barring Sun Hye and Donna - do not fit into their backgrounds. Angeline, for example, is a variant of the Greek Angela and does not fit in with her Swiss background. While Triciantiya may have suited the character's Singaporean background, it did not tie in with the Sky Warden's Portuguese heritage._

_On the topic of names, I am also aware that the Rain Warden's birth name is Hibari Kanan in VSD. However Kanan, to be frank, is too close to Umineko no Naru Koro ni's Kanon - who happens to be a male. Hence, I am changing her name to Rei. On the other hand, I did keep the name Reborn gave her as there was an Italian equivalent._

_To clarify with those who may be confused - the Masquerada is VSD/ Code 000 etc. _

**TBC**_  
_


	2. Chapter 2

**Dear readers,**

**shattered.i is back~ I'm so sorry it took such a long time, but I've been pretty preoccupied with my original ficlets, so I haven't had much time to work on Glimpses**.

**Scyterfrnz has given me free reign of this fic, which essentially means that this will be a separate series altogether, although there will be some similarities. The main OCs will remain the same. However, there will be changes in pairings and possibly weapons as well, and other OCs may not be constant within the three fics, so please don't take any information here to be spoilers if they have not appeared in the original and Schercie's. **

**As always, thank you for reading and all constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Love,**

_**Donna Aurélie Licciardi**_

**Mist Guardian of the Vongola Code 000**

* * *

Vongola [Glimpses] Famiglia

A heavy silence enveloped the amber-walled room. It was unnatural, when the age of its occupants was taken into consideration, for the seven were but toddlers.

Silje Nese sat in a loveseat, eyes rimmed with red. The tear tracks on her cheeks had long dried – she had no tears left to cry. Her cobalt eyes still reflected shock, the consequences of her father's actions that morning had not sunk in yet. Clutching her hands tightly together in a bid to hide their trembling, the six-year old bit down on her bottom lip, anticipating the worst.

Beside her, Soni-Vaphra Sawalha sat imperiously upon a plush armchair. She had evidently not resigned herself to the fact that she would not be treated as she had been in Egypt. Her fiery hair only accented her current mood. She was furious, to say the least - furious at her parents, at Reborn, and at the rest of the world.

Donna Aurélie Licciardi was perched atop her trunk, smiling serenely as she swung her feet back and forth, toying with a quill. Her blue-gray eyes flashed briefly before settling into falsely docile tones. Soon, she would surpass her sister and prove them all wrong.

Rei - how dare they take her from her brother? Her gray eyes were as furious as a five-year-old's could be, silently cursing those who had taken her from her family to a painful death – the death they claimed her parents had.

Serafina Kyung Sun Hye fidgeted on an off-white armchair - similar to the one Soni-Vaphra had seated herself upon - eyeing the closed window. If only she could open it, the cream curtains would suffice as her ladder to freedom. Eyes darting around the room, she scanned the face of each child. The near silent tap of feet alerted her to another's arrival. When they opened the door, she decided, she would dash out and no one would be able to stop her.

Tatiana Pereira Lerais bounced on the cream couch beside Rei, chocolate eyes filled with delight and adoration for the Arcobaleno who had saved her life by killing her father. She surveyed the room, completely missing the fury etched clearly on Rei's face and Sun Hye's impeding claustrophobia.

'Seven', the Arcobaleno had said, yet there were only six.

Confused, she counted again, only to receive the same results. In the short time that she had known him, Reborn had never failed her – the thought that he may be capable of mistakes and lies had only occurred to her now and it was, indeed, a horrifying thought. She hastily counted a recounted, panic beginning to take over her.

The mahogany door swung open, abruptly ending her counting frenzy as Reborn entered with the seventh child. The girl's dirty blond bangs shone dully, forest green eyes flickering between dazed and apathy.

In a flash, Sun Hye was halfway out the door.

"Stop," a bone chilling voice commanded brusquely. "Where the hell do you think you're going, trash?"

She froze, looking into harsh, unforgiving crimson eyes. Satisfied with her reaction, Xanxus strode past her into the room, another following him in uncharacteristic silence.

"Reborn," he jerked his head towards the hallway before continuing, "Father wants to see the trash."

His message given, Xanxus left the room, Squalo following close behind.

"We'll be having a talk about your behaviour, Kyung-san," Reborn told her, obsidian eyes steely under his fedora hat.

With that, he exited the room, the seven toddlers taking his lead.

Vongola [Glimpses] Famiglia

The crystal chandeliers lit up the Ninth's office with a warm glow. Xanxus shoved the door open with a kick, turning to silence his second-in-command's indignant outburst as he tripped over a Varia member's foot.

"_VOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOI!_ You fucking idiot!" Squalo raged as he proceeded to attempt murder through strangulation.

"Shut the fuck up trash!" Xanxus glared at the swordsman, daring him to continue before entering the room.

"I'll deal with you later," Squalo hissed at the blue-faced Varia.

He scrambled to his feet and slid into the room just before the door closed with a 'click'. The Ninth chucked as he looked the duo over, a benevolent smile stretching thin lips.

"How fares the Chosen?" he inquired.

"A bunch of snivelling brats" Xanxus spat, his words dripping with derision and contempt.

The benign expression on the Ninth's wrinkled features turned stern as he chided his son, "Watch your words, Xanxus. One day, if things go as planned, those 'snivelling brats' will become great and the Vongola Decimo will depend on them as he does the Varia and CEDEF.

Xanxus snorted in disbelief.

The Ninth opened his mouth to speak, but the door swung open before he could.

"Ciaossu."

"Reborn," the Ninth smiled. "Where are they?"

Peering behind the Arcobaleno, he spotted a trail of children further down the hallway. The sight of the warm amber light spurred on the children, sans Sun Hye, who trudged reluctantly at the rear. The door clicked shut again behind Sun Hye's back.

"Ah. There you are," the Ninth's wrinkled features shifted themselves into a benign smile as he continued; "I trust that Reborn has already informed you of the contract?"

At the confused glances that flitted between the children, the Ninth knitted his brow, eyes darkening with displeasure.

"I'm quite sure that I asked you to inform them," he frowned at Reborn.

The Sun arcobaleno smiled and replied flippantly, "I forgot"

He fell back elegantly onto the sleek leather seat; legs crossed, and with a heavy sigh, spoke.

"I suppose it is for the best. There will be no miscommunications in this, at least."

He looked each child in the eyes, his own devoid of their customary humorous twinkle. His gaze pierced deep into their souls, causing Silje to utter a whimper.

"You have been called here, to the Vongola Famiglia, to become part of the 10th Generation of the Vongola. As your parents and guardians have agreed, you will become the Vongola Decimo's eyes and hands within the walls of the fortress that is the Vongola. Make no mistake; we will replace you if you fall below the standard.

"You will be trained to your fullest potential, to take over the 9th Generation when the Vongola Decimo does. He will entrust entirely to you, the internal security of the Vongola. You will become some of the greatest in the mafia world.

"This is, of course, only if you accept," he ended with a flourish.

Vongola [Glimpses] Famiglia

Chapter Two End

* * *

**I apologize for the shortness of the chapter and the long wait. The original chapter was meant to be much longer, but due to unforeseen circumstances - such as that of a certain authoress who refuses to post until someone else does so with her - it was cut short. **

**Reviews, suggestions and flames - with basis - are appreciated.**

**Edit**

_Just a note - Sun Hye's mother is of Italian blood; hence the Italian Serafina. Also - Rei has not been informed of her name change, and the Ninth has not adopted her yet and therefore the will be referred to as Rei until her adoption occurs._**  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Dear readers,**

**And here you have it, Chapter 3 of Glimpses~ I'm starting to question the title, now that it's no longer a series of oneshots, but since I'm so used to the name, I shan't change it.**

**This was originally meant to be part of Chapter 2, thanks to a certain authoress, it isn't and I had to brainstorm for a new title - if said certain authoress is reading this, I hope you know what a pain in the neck it was. **

**The next chapter won't be up for a while, as seeing how the teachers have decided to kill us all with homework. Honestly, it's only the first - well, second - week of school!**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, as always~**

**Happy reading!**

**Love,**

_**Donna Aurélie Licciardi**_

**Mist Warden of the Vongola Code 000**

* * *

Contract [Glimpses] 000

The seven stared up blankly at him, not comprehending half of what the Vongola Boss had said. Time seemed to freeze in that moment – clear confusion etched on their faces, the Ninth's arm thrown out in front of him in a welcoming gesture while Reborn looking on, amused, as contempt for the seven flickered in Xanxus' eyes.

The raven's rough voice broke the lull, stating quite plainly what the Ninth had failed to realise, "Father, the tra- they don't get it."

The Ninth blinked rapidly, eyes flitting between each bewildered face.

"Oh," he uttered most eloquently.

Silence ensued once more, with only the contemplative drumming of the Ninth's fingers against the mahogany table echoing in the stillness. A snap of his fingers shattered the silence, the drumming skittering to a halt as inspiration struck him. Spinning to face Reborn, who was watching from the table, he gestured towards him.

"Reborn, translate, please," he commanded, triumph evident in his voice.

Reborn's eye twitched as he turned, opening his mouth to communicate to the seven in an incomprehensible series of gurgles and warbles that one could only classify as 'baby talk' – a language far more comprehensible than the foreign Italian tongue. Squalo, standing slight behind a wide-eyed Xanxus, stared at the arcobaleno in shock. Comprehension dawned on the children, as their eyes flew to and fro between the Ninth and Reborn.

It wasn't long before Reborn turned around. Behind him, curious eyes looked up to the Ninth.

"I've explained to them that Timoteo is inviting them as the Vongola Nono to join the Italian mafia," he began. "They're interested in your offer and want to know more."

The Ninth nodded, a satisfied smile stretched his lips.

"Would showing them the contract clarify things?" he inquired, crossing his legs as he lean forward.

"Yes, I suppose it would," Reborn agreed.

Snapping his fingers, the Ninth summoned his secretary.

"Eliseo, bring me the contract."

Contract [Glimpses] 000

The air slowly filled with tension as the contract was read out and translated, the terms in their severe inflexibility weighing them down already, immaterial shackles that bound them to the Vongola.

"You are, of course, not forced to agree to these terms. However, please take into consideration that for most of you, your parents are unlikely to take you in and you will be left out on the streets," the Ninth reminded them.

Reborn translated, eyeing them as he gauged their reaction to the news.

Tatiana would be easy to win over. She held a bottomless well of adoration for the Reborn, and would agree to it if he asked her to. In addition, the Ninth had already assured her that she would be able to maintain contact with her brother. In fact, the Ninth would be happy to sponsor his studies in Australia – as long as she signed the contract, of course.

Sun Hye too, would not need much persuasion. He could see in the midnight green depths of her eyes that she was eager to leave the Kyung household - the cold unfeeling scientists that were her kin – and neither Xanxus' presence nor the harsh rebuke that the arcobaleno would deliver later would alter her decision.

Rei – here was cause for worry. The child believed that her brother was alive and that the Vongola was keeping him from her. Reborn gave a minute frown. He had to dismiss that notion; even it was true, lest the Vongola lose a potentially powerful guardian.

"He's gone," he told her nonchalantly, watching her as her breath caught. "If you go, you'll disappear, you'll be forgotten - like he will, with no one to remember you."

_I- I don't want to be forgotten. I don't want to have a nameless gravestone. I don't want to fade away, meaninglessly._

"Join us, Hibari-chan. We'll remember you. We'll make the whole of Italy remember you."

Before him, he saw his plan unfold perfectly.

Soni-Vaphra, he could see, would be a potential headache. The rebellious girl child glared defiantly at nothing, enraged at her helplessness, her inability to change her life's course. He knew, that in the end she would relent, for there was no other viable option. However, the possibility of her betraying them to a rival in the future was high, and he would have to eliminate that possibility.

The red-rimmed navy eyes of one Silje Nese stared up at him imploringly, pleading for him to tell her that it was just a dream, a nightmare – that the cruel betrayal and abandonment of her father would be nothing more than a shadow fading in the dawn light when she awoke. The promise of seeing her family again would guarantee her cooperation.

"Nese-san, I cannot promise you much in joining the Vongola, but what I _can _promise, is a chance to see your sister, and the rest of your family, again," he gurgled gravely in babytalk.

Her eyes widened, hope sparking in the midnight blue depths.

"She is, as we speak, being trained to be the next Nese boss. The eighth, I believe. The Nese's were once our allies and we are still on cordial terms with each other – arranging a meeting the two of you should be no issue, as a boss to a guardian of another famiglia. On the other hand, the Nese Famiglia are unlikely allow such a meeting in the case of an exiled Nese seeking an audience with their boss.

Hope took root, navy lightening almost imperceptibly, and he knew he had her snared.

His eyes flickered to Aina. The Swiss girl seemed uncaring as to what would become of her, leaving Lady Fate to do as she pleased. It suited Reborn just fine. After all, he only needed them willing to join the Vongola at the moment. Stirring up a passion and loyalty to the famiglia could come later.

Glancing at the girl standing slightly behind the rest, he was slightly startled when his gaze was met with her expectant one. Donna appeared slightly unsettled by the terms of the contract, her dark fringe falling over pensive eyes. Curious, he hopped down from his perch on the edge of the Ninth's table and walked towards her briskly.

"Is something the matter?" he inquired.

"Does this mean I will have to leave Casa di Licciardi?" she asked softly.

He thought for a moment before responding, "You will bear the name Licciardi, but once you sign the contract, you will no longer be a part of Casa di Licciardi. You will be part of the Vongola. As a Code 000 Warden, you will be higher in rank as compared to most of the Licciardis."

She bit her lip, hesitant to agree. Reborn waited in silence; it was up to her now - for the arcobaleno would not be able to affect her decision. After all, Licciardi's were known for their objectivity, and persuasion would not work against them.

Contract [Glimpses] 000

Silvery gray eyes scanned the Ninth's office through the glass panels from the rooftop of a building a few kilometres away. Brushing aside a lock of raven hair, he reached into his pocket, extracting a brass pocket watch emblazoned with the Licciardi crest circled by a black ring. Checking the time with a sigh, he decided that he had delayed it for long enough, and readied his rifle – an Artiglio d'Aquila L46 –, leaning forward as his eyes locked on his target – a raven with smoky blue eyes.

'_This is your target – Donna Aurélie Licciardi.'_

'_T-this is-'_

"_Le mie scuse, giovane amante,_" his words a whisper carried away in the wind.

Heart-wrenching pain dug at him, as he pulled the trigger, silently whispering a prayer for the toddler's soul. Screams exploded from the Vongola HQ. His eyes squeezed shut involuntarily, and as he steeled himself for the visage of spilled crimson and a lifeless corpse, he slowly opened his eyes. Shock struck him as he stood, stupefied.

'_She is second-in-line as Licciardi Tredicesimo.'_

Glass lay shattered in pieces, but not in the Ninth's office. The broken shards glinted, reflecting sunlight from their place in the grass on the courtyard. Behind its brass cover, the second hand ticked away seconds, slowly speeding up, _à la accelerando_. His eyes flew up from the fragments to the broken window, where Reborn stood, his smoking gun still pointed at it.

'_In her current position, she has been deemed as a threat to our heir - Diamente Avina Licciardi.'_

A whisper of _'I see you' _carried to him on the wind, and he slammed himself to the ground, a second bullet missing his head by mere millimetres. His head snapped around, staring at the butterfly fallen to the ground, identical holes in its wings, where the bullet had ripped through them.

'_This is an assassination mission within Casa di Licciardi.'_

Panic bubbled up within him, bubbling, overflowing yet contained. He was going to burst, he would. He would burst and explode into fragments of nothing. The hands of his watch ticked faster, in sync with his racing pulse, counting away the seconds of his life.

Taking a deep breath, he banished the fear threatening to overtake him, and calmly turned to meet the arcobaleno's eyes. He blinked, and bit down on his tongue, as per Lady Licciardi's orders.

'_Failure will end in death.'_

Crimson welled up and spilled out, splattering on the dry concrete as like the dark chuckles that spilled from his lips. All this for the Licciardi matriarch's insanity. Life faded from his eyes, as he toppled over, falling over the edge of the building and meeting the ground with a sickening crack.

Behind the glass, the hands came to an abrupt halt.

'_Vi ho fallito, Milady.'_

Whoever said that all Licciardi's were objective?

Contract [Glimpses] 000

Raising an eyebrow, the Ninth laced his fingers together and leaned back in his chair.

"Reborn?"

The arcobaleno turned from the broken window, his smile a little sour.

"He killed himself," Reborn informed the Vongola Nono. "I'm quite certain that that was an Artiglio d'Aquila though."

A sharp intake of breath was his response.

"It can't be! They are our allies, Reborn," The Ninth exclaimed.

His eyes narrowed ever so slightly as he retorted, "All the better to betray you. Those rifles are only produced by-"

"The Licciardi's," a soft whisper interrupted him.

He turned to the only Licciardi in the room, and nodded.

"It would seem that your capo wants you dead," he told her, piercing eyes waiting for even the slightest hint of weakness.

She blinked, keeping her face neutral and disinterested.

It was to be expected, after all. The Licciardi's could not afford to have one of their own in a position higher than that of their heir, in a position where they could easily betray every single one of their best kept secrets. She reflected that perhaps she should have had it coming, and berated herself for not having done so. She would not break, like a true Licciardi would not break, like they expected her – a failure - to. Yet her eyes stung with unshed tears – tears that did not go unseen by Reborn's sharp eyes.

"Yes," she began with an impalpable tremble. "It is in the best interests of Casa di Licciardi, after all."

"No, it is in the best interests of the Licciardi heir," he disagreed.

Tilting her head to look up at him questioningly, she responded mildly, "But she _is _Casa di Licciardi."

Reborn's customary smile faltered for a split-second. He had not anticipated this response. Casa di Licciardi gave exceptional priority to their heir, but he, as had many others, had not realized that it went this far. The knowledge unsettled him – if this could have escaped him, and Lord only knows how many generations this has been going on for, what other skeletons could the Licciardi's have in their closet?

The door opened smoothly. While he had been conversing with the child, the Ninth had sent people out to inspect and recover the corpse. Eliseo, the Ninth's secretary, returned, four men carrying the lifeless body wrapped in a length of black cloth. He turned to give the Ninth a sceptical look – impressionable young children were, after all, in the room.

The Ninth shrugged.

'_They'll have to get used to the sight, after all.'_

"The sniper was carrying a bronze pocket watch with the Licciardi crest on his person," Eliseo reported to the Ninth, slipping off his crimson-stained white gloves discreetly. "He bled to death after biting his tongue – presumably on orders – therefore we had no chance to interrogate him. All we have at the moment is speculation on our part."

"Exactly as she expected it to turn out, no doubt," the Ninth commented nonchalantly.

"'She', sir?" Eliseo ventured hesitantly.

"Renata Licciardi, matriarch of Casa di Licciardi," the Ninth responded, waving a careless hand.

"B-but sir! Why would she attack us? We are their allies!" Eliseo exclaimed in bewilderment. "Surely this is but a renegade Licciardi!"

"She would probably say that too," the Ninth mused, his gaze gliding across those present in the room and alighting on the Italian girl's eyes.

He continued, fully aware that Reborn was keeping the infants informed, "It is more than likely that she sent the sniper here on a mission with the orders to kill himself should anything go wrong, knowing that it was liable for things to go wrong.

"She would be able to claim that he was a renegade, we would be unable to interrogate him, and no one would question her statement. Who would? After all, they have been our allies since Primo founded the Vongola. The Licciardi's have no reason to attack us."

Eliseo blinked in confusion, as did many in the room.

"Then... Why?"

The Ninth spun his chair around and folded his hands, his voice never wavering, as he spoke, "But Renata does."

The room broke into a bewildered frenzy, as Reborn held Donna's eyes with his own.

Speaking lowly to the girl, he inquired, "You know what she wants, no?"

Behind him, the four men unveiled the corpse, flinging off the heavy black material. She gasped, blue-gray eyes snapping to the lifeless body. The colour drained from her already pale face, taking on an ashen tone.

"Sandro..." she choked out, her voice an appalled whisper.

Unbidden and unwanted, tears began to fall, flowing down her cheeks as she stared wide-eyed at the body of her cousin. The shock was almost too much to bear. This was the cousin who had played make believe with her, read stories to her and Diamente, snuck behind Aunt Mirella's back to snitch a still warm cookie – this was the cousin who had tried to kill her.

_Weakness._

That was all that Reborn saw. Weakness and vulnerability – cracks in the potential he had initially spied. He amended his judgement of the Licciardi's. A four-year old Licciardi who had been struck with treachery and death – from her own family, no less – could hardly be expected to be mentally stable. No, in her current condition, she was weak, malleable.

He watched, as she stumbled to her cousin's body, trying and failing to stem the tears.

"Who was he to you?" he wondered aloud, curiosity leaking into his voice.

Through the haze of anguish and bitter betrayal, she found her voice, brittle and broken.

"He was my cousin," she managed, glassy eyes never leaving the body.

"Your cousin did this?"

"He was on orders," she whispered, her argument sounding weak to her own ears.

"He could have said no," Reborn countered, unknowingly echoing her traitorous mind.

The two voices – Reborn's and her mind's – weaved into one, leaving her unable to tell the two apart; whispering, piercing as only the truth – or what she perceived to be the truth – could.

_There were so many people who could have done the mission. He could have left it for someone else – face it, my sweet, he wanted to take this mission, he wanted to take your life - he chose Diamente over you. Why wouldn't he? It's perfectly understandable, after all. Diamente is the heir, and next to her, you are absolutely _nothing_. Nothing at all. _

_But if you joined the Vongola, you'd be something. You'd show them. You'd be above all of them. You'd be above Diamente. Capo, she'd never be able to call you inferior again, she'd never be able to send your cousins to kill you. You'd bring honor to Casa di Licciardi. You'd make her proud of you. She'd acknowledge you as her daughter._

She looked, up, through the tears, and stated quite clearly, "I accept the terms of the contract."

Under the shadow of his fedora, Reborn's lips curled into a smug smirk.

Contract [Glimpses] 000

Casa di Licciardi's imposing form stood in Northern Venice. It was here that Renata Licciardi's insane laughter echoed through the lancet corridors, bouncing off the stone walls till her malicious laughter reverberated throughout the mansion.

Her steel blue eyes, so similar to her daughter's, snapped open, and she smiled coldly.

"So you have escaped Death's embrace," she whispered. "Live, but know that it is only because I allow you to."

Contract [Glimpses] 000

Chapter Three End

**Translations**

_Vongola Nono - Vongola Ninth_

_Famiglia - Family_

_Casa di Licciardi - House Licciardi_

_Le mie scuse, giovane amante - My apologies, young mistress_

_Licciardi Tredicesimo - Licciardi Thirteenth_

_Vi ho fallito, Milady - I have failed you, milady_

_Capo - Boss_

_Primo - first_

**Thank you for reading~**

**Edit**

_The changes and differences in Glimpses, DotVSD and Vongola Secret Division will become more noticeable from the next chapter onwards. The next chapter may take a longer period of time to update as I am currently developing Code 000's functions, base and the characters involved. _

_You may have noticed that unlike the other two related fan fictions, I do not refer to Code 000 as the 'Vongola Secret Division' or 'VSD', but rather, simply as Code 000. Personally, I feel that 'Vongola Secret Division' is a name for a crack fic, which Glimpses is not. Not to mention the fact that they will eventually have to reveal themselves sometime or other as they already have in Vongola Secret Division, and then they would be out of a name. 'Vongola Not-so Secret Division'?  
_

_In Glimpses' Code 000, a member is referred to as a Warden, and not a guardian. This is partially do to the fact that they are, in essence, wardens of the Vongola Famiglia, as well as the fact that it does not make sense - or at least to me - to have two altogether separate groups of people with the same title. It is sort of like referring to Basil as a Sky Guardian because he's in the Vongola and he wields a sky flame._

_It is, at the moment, still undecided what the function of DotVSD and Vongola Secret Division's Code 000 is. However, mine is decided and they are, as written in Chapter Two, the Internal Security of the Vongola Famiglia._

_More will be revealed in time~_

_Please wait patiently. Patience is a virtue~_


	4. Chapter 4

**Dear readers,**

**Yes, I'm finally back. It's been a long wait - almost seven months since I went on hiatus to create Glimpses' (and several other fics') world. [And I made the deadline!~]**

**I'm afraid that I will be unable to promise a regular update (unless once every 6 months counts) as I will be taking my first paper for the GCE O Levels in a few months. Hence, I will probably be focusing on my studies more than I will this.**

**I am still not quite certain as to the plot for this. Although, as you may have guessed - my main character is, well, Aur****é**lie, since I find writing from her perspective the (obviously) easiest. There will, however be interludes, side stories and shifts in perspective to other characters, so I won't be limiting it to Aur**é**lie only.

**As always, thank you for reading and reviewing.**

**Love,**

_**Donna Aurélie Licciardi**_

**Mist Warden of the Vongola Code 000**

* * *

Cold [Glimpses] Glints

The Vongola Ninth watched, faint amusement dancing at the corners of his lips, as the newly formed Code 000 left the room. As Reborn shut the door, he tilted his fedora in goodbye, and herded the toddlers towards the amber room. He dismissed Eliseo and his men with a glance, Xanxus and Squalo with a command.

With the door shut, he allowed his features drop into a frown, and let the doubts he had suppressed in the others' presence surface.

They were weak; there was no question of that. Yet, Reborn claimed that they had potential, and they were but infants after all. The mafia was harsh, and had no use for weaklings, the Ninth knew, however, he had been told that his own Code 000, formidable in their own might even when he had met them in his youth, had been as pathetic, and as weak.

We shall give them a chance, he resolved.

Cold [Glimpses] Glints

The newly formed Code 000 – the Masquerada, as they were called in the legends – re-entered the room. The children were quickly distracted by the various objects in the room once more.

'_They lack discipline,' _Reborn observed, bright eyes glinting.

That would have to be amended quickly, if they were to live up to the prestige that the title of Vongola Warden held. Not that many believed that the Wardens existed of course. The Masquerada was but a myth, a legend in the Italian Mafia – no one who saw the masques of the Masquerada survived, with the exception of the Daemon Spade – the Primo Vongola Mist Guardian.

The hushed whispers of a masked band spread, but no one could prove the existence of the Wardens who weeded out the spies and traitors in the Vongola. It was all planned, of course, to minimize such cretins.

"I'll be leaving you here while I speak to the Ninth about your sleeping arrangements," he informed the infants, the smile on his face never fading as he continued, "Don't break anything, or you'll be sleeping outside."

With a spring in his step, he strode towards the door and left without so much a backward glance.

Left to their own devices, the children were left in an awkward silence. None of them knew any of the others, and they stared in silent scrutiny.

The new Sky Warden, having been informed of her position as the Masquerada's captain, was unsure of what to do, but felt it was prudent to get to know the people working under her. Skipping cheerfully to the sullen raven – who she presumed was the Cloud Warden; Reborn had said that they were all antisocial, after all – she planted herself in front of her, completely ignoring the annoyed glare directed her way.

They stayed like that for a minute or two – Tatiana peering up, radiating wide-eyed happiness, at Sun Hye who scowled fiercely down at her, while the rest watched on with mild curiosity.

When at last, she could bear it no longer, she broke the silence with a cheery, "Hi!"

The girl's face relaxed into a blank stare, barely containing her annoyance at the little ball of sheer, pure, condensed joy in front of her. She lifted her hand, watching Tatiana's attention become immediately fixated on it. Like lightning, her hand greeted the Sky Warden's head with a dazzling 'hello' that left her reeling; forward, at that.

It was at this point of time that Sun Hye's left hand felt it necessary to show up her right, by saluting Tatiana's face with a sparkling greeting.

A crack resounded.

The new Wardens stared, transfixed, as blood began to flow out the sky warden's broken nose. The young Portuguese girl began to wail, as the pain fully registered.

Silje walked over to her, and glared angrily at the Cloud Warden, who simply gave a slight smirk; both at the unthreatening – comical, even – figure that she cut and the wailing Sky Warden. Stretching open her tiny left hand, a glowing yellow ember formed in Silje's palm, slowly growing brighter, larger.

The door slammed open just as the Sun flame drew close to the Sky Warden's nose, startling Silje so that she jumped and the flame was extinguished. Reborn strode in, and with the barrel of his gun, slapped her hand away from Tatiana's face.

"That was stupid. Don't do it again," Reborn chided her. Turning to Sun Hye, he informed her, "You'll be sleeping outside tonight."

Her head snapped to him, eyes wide in shocked outrage.

He cut off her protest brusquely, "I told you not to break anything."

"Where will we be staying?" Aina voiced out.

With a smile, he responded, "We leave for the Masquerada Headquarters in ten minutes. I expect to see you ready at the gates by then. Eliseo will send someone to get your things."

The seven scrambled to their feet; no doubt that he would carry out his word now.

Beneath his fedora, Reborn's smile metamorphosed into a smirk.

'_They would learn discipline or die trying.'_

Cold [Glimpses] Glints

'_Where were the gates?'_

Reborn hadn't told them where the gates were; or which gates he had meant, for that matter. They had been stumbling around for what was definitely more than ten minutes, and Silje was becoming increasingly nervous. The arcobaleno, having been so kind when he had taken her to Venice, was quickly proving to be a trifle intimidating - the sort of human (if he was one, that is) you simply did not cross nor question.

A triumphant shout rang out ahead. Silje squinted against the bright afternoon sun to see the glinting iron-wrought gates, a small figure leaning against them. With wings on her feet, she picked up the pace, running up to the rest.

It was with curiosity that she noticed, some few feet away from them, that they had stopped an apparent distance from Reborn. As dark eyes glinted from the shadow of the arcobaleno's fedora at them, she realized why.

There was a storm brewing in those eyes – a silent, contained storm plain to all who looked on him.

Reborn pushed himself off of the gates, slipping a memo into his pocket.

"You're late," he stated matter-of-factly, with only those _eyes _- those cold, hard eyes that screamed enmity – giving away his irritation.

There was no response, no response justifying their tardiness, for none could open their lips nor find the strength to speak against the oppressive silence.

"The Ninth has assigned you the West Wing," he informed them shortly and no one dared question the discrepancy. "I have a meeting to attend, so we will discuss this in the evening."

As he swept past them, Silje repressed a shudder of fear – there would be hell to pay later.

Cold [Glimpses] Glints

The seven were deathly silent as they filed into the amber room. As the re-entered the room, taking the same places they had before – save that Silje had shifted to sit between Sun Hye and Tatiana now – a stillness enveloped the room.

There were those who were still, because they had not fully recovered from the silent fury that Reborn had struck them dumb with.

There were those who were still, because the silence that hung in the air was too suppressive, too repressive, to move or speak.

There were, too, those who were still because of a fear that overrode that which Reborn had silenced them with. This fear run deeper, and pulsed ominously in the veins of those who had the misfortune to perceive the possible future, chilling them to the bone.

It was the fear that they would be replaced.

Donna felt that fear.

She knew her skin was cold to the touch, and her breath, though even, came fast. The very thought that she could be sent back – back to the stone walls that were once her home – nary a day after being brought to the Vongola HQ sent a wave of overwhelming shame through her.

Though she did not know it, Sun Hye and Tatiana, too, felt it.

Sun Hye, because being sent back into the cold, unfeeling laboratories of the Vongola Research Center (VRC.K) in Korea was a fate she absolutely revolted. Tatiana, because she had nowhere left to go and, worse still, her brother would lose his chance at a further education.

Every swing of the pendulum, every tick of the clock's hands, only served to count down the moments they had left in the admittedly questionable sanctuary of the Vongola Headquarters.

Donna fought to keep her breath under control, forcing deep breaths to choke down the hyperventilation she could feel uprising with every moment that passed. The whispered voices of contempt and reproof bearing down upon her were almost too much to bear and she shook, for the first time since her governess had slapped her.

'_G-Go away. I don't want to go back. I don't want to see Madre. I don't want to see Zia Mirella; or Signora Ersila; or Maestro Hairuwulf. And I don't want- I don't to see _her_."_

The ugly feelings broke to the surface against her will and she flushed with shame that she was thinking that of her sister, her famiglia. Knuckles white, she dug her nails into the flesh of her left forearm, a subtle self-punishment and a reflex action born from years of similar treatment.

The silence stretched on, endless.

Cold [Glimpses] Glints

Light footsteps went unheard in the dimly lit corridor as Reborn strode briskly towards the amber-room, his earlier ire not forgotten. A minuscule lift of his eyebrow betrayed his surprise at the silence emanating from behind the wooden door.

His voice but a low murmur, Reborn smirked at Leon, "Time to see how much they've learnt.

Cold [Glimpses] Glints

The door slammed open. Seven heads snapped towards the exit with wary eyes, as the hollow echo of Reborn's boot against wood shattered the silence like fragile glass.

They stiffened, forms going rigid at the sight of the arcobaleno. Fighting the sudden consuming need to back away from his dark – though small – figure, the seven braced themselves for the onslaught of rage they had anticipated.

A glimmer of mild approval at their response was quickly masked, as the arcobaleno stalked into the room, foreboding aura growing. Narrowed eyes glared up at them with disdainful disgust, his height was forgotten in the rush of sudden fear that his intimidating form brought about yet again.

The glint of black metal was all the warning they had before his gun was trained on them. Pulsation, blood rushing swift– he scented prey.

"You're weak. Useless. Failures," He punctuated each word with a gunshot aimed at their feet.

Rei gave a vocal protest – "We're _not!_"

"Oh?" Reborn raised a brow.

A declared assent was his response.

Leaning forward, he hissed, a challenging glint in his eyes, "Then prove it."

Cold [Glimpses] Glints

Chapter Four End

* * *

**I apologize for being evil. Constructive criticism is very welcome. Reviewers get cookies.  
**

**TBC**


End file.
